


No More Words

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man in front of him starts saying words. They are Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Words

The man in front of him starts saying words. They are Russian. They are trigger words. His old trigger words. The Winter Soldier trigger words.

No. No. No.

Bucky feels the effect those words have on him. He feels his brain reacting. Everything Hydra has put in him is still there and is rising to the surface.

No.

Not again.

Not now.

It can't possible. 

But it is.

The man continues. Bucky knows he has to stop it. Stop him. Stop the words.

With every word he feels himself losing control. He has to do something before it's too late. Before he's going to hurt people. 

Again.

Bucky manages to break free from his restraints with his metal arm, but realises that breaking through the glass will take too much time. It's too thick. So he does the only other think he can think of. He puts his hands, his flesh and his metal one, against his ears so he can't hear the words anymore. 

But it isn't enough. He can still hear them. Understand them, even if he doesn't want to. So he start screaming. Yelling. 

"Three! Two! Five! Five! Seven! Zero! Three! Eight!" 

His old serial number from before. Before he became the Winter Soldier. Before when he was just Bucky Barnes.

It works, Bucky notices. If he just yells hard enough, his voice fills the container and drowns out the words. No more words.

He keeps repeating the numbers. He's back in the lab in Italy. On the table. With Zola. 

Steve is going to come save him. Again.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on the numbers. 

"Three! Two! Five! Five! Seven! Zero! Three! Eight!"

"Three! Two! Five! Five! Seven! Zero! Three! Eight!"

Again. 

Again. 

"Three! Two! Five! Five! Seven! Zero! Three! Eight!"

Time stops existing and Bucky doesn't know how long he sits there in the container, repeating the numbers.

"Three! Two! Five! Five! Seven! Zero! Three! Eight!"

And then, finally.

"Bucky!"

Steve is here. 

"Bucky!"

The container is opened and Bucky can start hearing other people talking outside of it.

The doctor is gone. The trigger words are gone and Steve is here. 

Everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Captain America: Civil War yesterday. It was absolutely fantastic! And then I got this 'what if-' plotbunny and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> I am not gonna write more of this. If there is anyone who wants to continue this or use it to write a fic, please be my guest and let me know! I would love to read your take on this :)


End file.
